


Grab My Arse

by Kenarrepoere



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 05:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenarrepoere/pseuds/Kenarrepoere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Grab My Meme, a wonderful silly joke on DA.</p>
<p>I bet it's a lovely arse to grab.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grab My Arse

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired on The Grab My Meme on DA.

[](http://s1161.photobucket.com/albums/q516/Kenarrepoere/?action=view&current=grab_my_meme_andrewjesse.jpg)


End file.
